


These Perfect Moments

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in the middle of a war, but sometimes, Steve finds perfect moments with his team (while usually on his back.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Perfect Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to write this fic several times, and it’s not exactly how I want it, but I did something a little like I wanted to. So. \o/

Steve thinks it can’t get any better than this.

True, they live in a world full of horror, full of inhumanity, and they see that day in and day out. Steve has lived in a world that gives him pitying glances, and while that’s minor to the terrors he sees now, he knows it’s a mark of how dark the world is in “normal” life. (There’s no normal now, he’s not sure there ever was a normal.) Some days, they slog through mud, some days, they lose men, some days, they think this war will never end.

But in these few moments that they get, like now, life is perfect.

He’s on his back, with Dum-Dum beneath him, Dum-Dum’s hands pinching and pulling at his nipples. Steve gets jostled with every one of Morita’s thrusts as he fucks Steve’s ass. Both of these actions are dividing his attention away from Gabe’s cock which Steve is sucking on, relaxing his throat to take Gabe deeper.

Falsworth, Dernier, and Bucky are there, too. Steve feels fingers along his throat, and he glances up to see Dernier pull Gabe into a kiss. Steve moans around Gabe’s cock at the sight, of Gabe’s and Dernier’s lips meeting, of their mouths falling open and tongues clashing as they lick into one another.

There’s a soft squeeze around his cock, and Steve’s thankful for it; he doesn’t want to come quite yet.

He can come a few times in one night. He’s already done so once; his come striped his stomach until Falsworth’s hot tongue licked it up, and then he kissed Steve deeply. Steve tasted himself in his mouth. But Steve has a limit as well, and he has to save at least two for later.

“You have him, Dugan?” Falsworth says somewhere to Steve’s right.

Against the back of Steve’s neck, Dum-Dum says, “Yeah.”

His arms squeeze a little tighter around Steve’s torso, but he doesn’t stop toying with his nipples. His cock is pressed against the cleft of Steve’s ass, and Steve moans at the feeling of being surrounded, at being held like this.

He feels grounded. He feels safe.

Falsworth takes Steve’s right hand, and Steve finds Bucky doing the same with his left. Now Steve has both of their cocks in hand, and he jerks them as best he can, having to divide his attention further. Then, without any prompting, Dernier presses his cock against Steve’s cheek, and he has to work both him and Gabe, alternating, while the other smears their wet cock against his face.

Steve loves it like this. 

They all come either in or on him. They take turns, so that the others can have a rest before managing a second orgasm. 

When Bucky’s in him, Bucky slides his fingers along his cock, pushing them into Steve and stretching Steve even further. Bucky pulls out to let Dum-Dum, still beneath Steve, fuck up into Steve’s ass, not quite filling him after this new stretch, and then Bucky slides his cock back in. 

Steve groans at how full he feels, how good their cocks feel in him, and that’s when, Dernier’s cock still in Steve’s mouth, Gabe comes over his face. Steve has to close his eyes, and a moment later Dernier follows in Steve’s mouth. There are fingers at his face smearing the come in, and Steve opens his mouth to let them feed it to him.

There are hands all over his body, touching, pinching, stroking, and then there’s a mouth on his cock, but there are too many hands at his face that he can’t look down to see.

He comes with another cock down his throat, his own cock down someone else’s, and Dum-Dum and Bucky’s cocks still stretching him wide, pushed in as deep as they can.

After he’s shared around again, Steve comes a third time, this time with a mouth pressed against his full, dripping ass.

He’s a come-covered wreck, can’t concentrate, feels like he’s swimming in a warm thick fog. Someone kisses him (Bucky he recognizes from the touch) and come drips down into his mouth.

They each stroke his hair as they leave, Steve now resting alone on the table, and Steve hums happily.

He only waits a moment before someone else enters the room. Steve looks with hazy eyes at Colonel Phillips.

Phillips is dressed in his uniform. He simply undoes his belt and sinks his cock into Steve’s ass. Steve doesn’t feel him much at first, until Phillips starts fucking into him hard, hips snapping forward, and his fingers digging into Steve’s thigh.

“Stand at attention, soldier,” Phillips orders, and Steve reaches a hand down to stroke his cock, to coax it to full hardness.

Phillips’s grunt is pleased.

When Phillips says, “Salute, soldier,” Steve comes. Phillips follows a moment later, into Steve’s clenching ass, and Steve can’t take anymore come, it just spills out of his ass and onto the floor.

Phillips used to wear a condom for this. Steve is glad he doesn’t anymore.

Phillips leaves with only a murmured, “Good work.” He’s not the type to show too much affection to his men, but his words mean a lot to Steve.

After Phillips leave, Steve waits a few more moments, breathing slowly, before the last person enters.

This time it’s Peggy. She stands next to Steve for a long time, her hand against the side of his head, fingers running over the space just behind his ear.

“Look at you, Steve,” she says at last. “You make everyone happy.”

Steve gives her a smile. “That include you?” It’s the first thing he’s said since this has begun. It’s the only thing he’ll say until after it’s finished.

“Yes,” Peggy replies.

She slips out of her skirt and climbs up onto the table. She sits on his face, and he’s filled with her smell. He takes it in as he licks at her clit, as he presses his lips against it and hums. He licks into her cunt, and when she grinds down onto his face, her wetness covers the lower half of his face. When she rises, he licks around his lips and then hums against her clit again.

Peggy gasps above him and comes, again grinding down.

She moves down his body and, after rolling on a condom, she takes his cock in her, sinking down. She's the only one he ever penetrates outside of a mouth, and he groans at the heat, at the way her body moves on and around him. She uses his cock, fucks herself on him, and she comes again.

He watches, fascinated by the look on her face.

He comes when when she rotates her hips again and again.

She thanks him with a kiss against his forehead.

His men come in again, cleaned up and dressed. Bucky pulls him up, and they wash him down.

Steve smiles as they touch him gently and then help him dress. When he's back in uniform, he says, at last, "Thank you."

They give him a salute, and the gesture is a little ridiculous after all that. But they trust him and he trusts them.

They don't know if they'll make it through the next day. But Steve knows that, whatever happens, he shares with these men something special.

Bucky slings his arm around Steve's shoulders. "You said something about drinks?"

There are cheers all around. They drink until Steve starts worrying a little about where exactly this paycheck is going. It's not any serious worry, but he is impressed by how much they can drink, even if it is cheap stuff from the nearest town.

When they head back to camp, Steve's got arms around him on every side, and there's drunken and joyful singing. He joins in, and it feels good, it feels right, the whole evening.

They go through a lot. The world is a terrible place. But it is also full of good people, like his team, and Colonel Phillips, and Peggy Carter.

These are the moments that Steve finds his world is perfect.


End file.
